Mudd
by Kakashi's-lil'-sis
Summary: When a family of detectives move to Osaka from Texas, they turn the world of the big four upside-down. What is their connection to Hattori Sr. and the Kaitou KID? R&R, please!
1. The Texan

The summer heat was smoldering in the downtown Beika city park. Heat waves could be seen rising from the sidewalks and the trees seemed to wilt in the sun. Despite this, the area was full of people. Children ran around excitedly, dogs barked from leashes, and street vendors tried to sell their wares.

At one particular stall, three girls oohed and awed at the simple wire necklaces laid out before them. A girl with short blonde hair delicately lifted a silver pendant and held it up to another's neck, "You should definitely go for this one."

The girl took the necklace and studied it more closely, "You think so?"

The blonde girl grinned, "Of course! It's suits you perfectly. I can take a picture of it and send it to Shinichi, tell him it was a gift from some guy at school. He'll be so jealous!"

The girl blushed furiously, "Sonoko!"

A third girl nudged her in the side, "Aw, I thinks its sweet, Ran. Besides it does look good on you."

Ran turned to her, "That's no fair, Kazuha. How come Sonoko never picks on you?" She dug in her purse and pulled out some money to pay for the trinket.

Sonoko laughed, "Oh, I just haven't had enough fun with you yet."

Kazuha grimaced and patted Ran's shoulder comfortingly. A few feet away, watching with identical expressions of boredom, two teenage boys stood. Well, one teenage boy and one _formerly_ teenaged boy. They watched as the girls scuttled over to the next stall.

"Oi, do you think they've bought enough yet?" Heiji said lamely, crossing his arms.

"Do they ever?" His short companion answered just as lamely. Conan sighed and brought his watch into view. "We've only been here 4 hours. They've had just enough time to hit half the stores."

Heiji groaned, "Dear kami."

They followed the girls reluctantly, deciding to turn their attention to the crowd to try and escape the mundane blahness of shopping. Sonoko squeaked when she was shoved, Kazuha turned to reprimand the assailant but instead found herself chasing after the man who had snatched Sonoko's purse. Heiji and Conan were quick to pull ahead of her, after the other two girls screamed.

The man ran through the crowd recklessly, turning over trashcans and other objects to try and trip up his pursuers. The purse-snatcher yelled for people to move out of the way and growled when a lone figure detached itself from a corn dog cart to stand in the middle of the path.

The purse-snatcher pulled a knife from his pocket and charged forward. At the last second, as he raised his blade, the figure crouched, grabbed the mans wrist and flipped him over his head onto the pavement. The purse was wrestled from the struggling mans grip and a boot was placed on the assailants arms, that had been painfully bent behind his back.

Heiji and Conan skidded to a stop next to the pair, breathing hard. Heiji pulled out his cell phone and quickly informed the police. "They said they'd be here in about ten minutes." He said as he closed the phone and stuck it back in his pocket. Conan nodded in response and they turned to the person who had the man painfully pinned.

It was a teenage boy about their age. He had blonde hair sticking out from underneath an old baseball cap that had a fishhook pin clipped to the brim, coupled with an t-shirt, vest, blue jeans, and a pair of well worn cowboy boots. A tourist they assumed. Running feet approached them and they turned to greet the girls as they arrived on scene.

Ran looked in between Heiji and the downed man, "What happened?"

Conan looked up, "This guy over here took him down. Heiji-nii-san called the police already."

Sonoko growled and stomped over to the man, "Where's my purse you jerk." She muttered as she searched for it. She then turned to the blonde boy as Ran and Kazuha approached him.

"Thank you for capturing him. You didn't happen to find a purse on him did you? He stole it from my friend here." Ran said, motioning with her hands between the man and Sonoko.

The blonde grinned and shook his head, "Aw shucks, there's no problem Ma'am. So I assume this belongs to the little missus over here then?" He held out the purse to Sonoko.

Heiji and Conan felt their jaws drop open. Sonoko slowly took the purse from him and stifled a snort. Ran and Kazuha just smiled but glanced between each other disbelievingly. The boy scratched the back of his head and in a thick Texan drawl said, "I don't know why I always get that reaction everywhere I go around here."

Ran giggled, "Where are you from?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, "Ain't it kinda obvious? I'm from the US. Texas to be exact."

Sonoko laughed, then grinning said, "Wow, so your like a cowboy right out of a western movie, huh? Rescue the damsel in distress? That's so cute."

The blonde shook his head, "Naw ain't nothing like that. I'm just doin' what anybody would of done."

Heiji and Conan shared an incredulous look, before Conan turned and childishly exclaimed, "You sure took down that bad man do you know karate?"

The blonde chuckled, "Nothing fancy like that, I've just been in my fair share of brawls."

"So what brings you to Beika?" Ran asked curiously. It wasn't every day they ran into people from the southern US states.

The blonde nodded, "Well, I just recently moved to Osaka and decided to get some sight seein' in today. Heard about this little fair and decided to pick something up for my sister."

"Osaka? Hey, that's where me 'n' Heiji live." Kazuha exclaimed brightly, motioning to Heiji.

The blonde glanced between them, "Really? Well ain't that something?"

Ran nodded, "Really, what a coincidence! My name is Mouri Ran, this is my friend Suzuki Sonoko. These are Toyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji, and Edogawa Conan, who lives with me and my father."

The blonde grinned, "It's mighty nice to meet y'all." He reached out a hand, which Ran took, " The names Mic, Mic D, detective."

The group shared a startled look, "D-detective? How old are you?"

Mic quirked an eyebrow, "Seventeen, why?"

"Nothing it's just- We know a few detectives." Sonoko said quite startled.

Mic shrugged, looked like he was about to say something, then he frowned, "Hattori...where have I heard that name before..."

Kazuha jumped up eagerly, "I know! You see Heiji's a famous high school detective in Osaka. That's probably where you recognize his name."

Mic glanced up in surprise, "Detective, huh? Yeah, yeah I think I read about you in the paper once, but that's not why I recognize him. Your father is Hattori Heizo, right?"

Heiji nodded, "Yeah he's the chief commissioner of police, why?"

Mic slapped a fist into one hand, "That's it! That's where I recognized ya from. Old man Hattori, he and my dad were friends."

Heiji studied Mic, something about him seemed off. Their eyes met and Heiji was startled by a piercing gold gaze. Heiji scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I don't recognize you."

Mic shook his head, never losing his easy smile, "I don't doubt that. I never met the man in person. Just heard about him from my old man."

Ran tilted her head to the side, "So was your father in the police force?"

Mic shook his head, "Nah, not that I know of. He was an FBI agent in America, a member of the BAU."

"Was?" Heiji caught.

Mic shrugged, "He and my mom died a long time ago."

Sonoko frowned, "What's BAU?"

"It stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. They are a branch of the FBI that profile terrorists and killers by studying the way their mind works." Conan answered, then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I mean at least that's what I heard on the TV."

Ran smiled, "Well, how about we get out of the heat and go find some where to sit down and chat. I've heard about this little restaurant near by. People say it's nice."

Mic nodded, "Sure thing. But I wouldn't exactly call this heat."

The others gave him an unbelieving look to which he just shrugged, "I'm from Texas, the bipolar state. Believe me I've seen worse. But hey, how bout you ladies go ahead and save us some seat's while me and the guys wait here till the police come pick this piece of crap up off the sidewalk."

The girls started, realizing they had forgotten the purse-snatcher. They nodded and left to go reserve some seats. Mic turned to Heiji, "So I'm guessing you two got dragged along to carry the girls 'purchases'?"

Heiji laughed, running a hand through his hair, "That obvious?"

Mic shook his head, "Ha, once you've been through it, it's easier to see the signs. Y'all are lucky, you don't know _her_."

Heiji and Conan nodded knowingly, "So where's the one that dragged you here?"

Mic shrugged, "Probably doin' something illegal. So honestly I _don't_ want to know."

"Conan-kun! I should have known you would be here." A woman's voice called out.

The three turned towards the voice, "Officer Satou, Officer Takagi!" Conan greeted them.

"So is this the thief you called about?" Takagi motioned towards the man still captured under Mic's boot.

Heiji nodded, "The one and only. Stole nee-san's purse earlier."

They nodded and pulled the man to his feet as Mic backed off. They handcuffed him and Satou turned to Heiji, "Your the one who called it in right? We're going to need you to file a report."

Conan frowned, "Ran-nee-chan and the others are waiting for us, they left to reserve some seats."

The officers nodded, Satou pulled the man over to a police car and stuffed him in the back. "That's ok, we'll drive you to where ever they are and we can file it out there. Um, and you are?" She asked referring to Mic.

Mic, flustered, reached out and shook both officers hands before tipping his hat towards Satou, "Mic D, Ma'am. I'm a high school detective like this here fella from Osaka."

Takagi laughed lightly, and Satou elbowed him in the ribs, "Another one? You kids just keep coming out of the woodwork everywhere don't you?"

Mic nodded, "I don't rightly know, Heiji is the first one I myself have met. How many high school aged detectives could there be?"

Takagi shrugged, "Well, there's Kudo Shinichi, he's pretty famous in the east. Though we haven't heard from him in a while."

Satou nodded and waved as the police car pulled off, "And of course Hattori-kun here is famous in the west. I've also heard rumors about a high school detective from England, Um...Hakuba- something or other."

"Hakuba Saguru." Conan offered.

Mic nodded, "Hmm. Well, then. I'll just have to call up Sheriff Edwards and tell him I ain't his call boy anymore. There's three more he can work like dogs." At that he laughed. "I's just kiddin'. He wouldn't believe me anyways."

Satou motioned to a red car parked nearby. "We'll take my car."

The group quickly moved over and climbed inside. Satou turned in her seat, "So where are we meeting Ran-chan?"

There was a short moment of silence, Heiji hit his forehead, "Shoot, nee-san didn't tell us the name of the place they were going."

Conan sighed and pulled out his phone, "I'll call her right quick and find out."

Conan dialed the number quickly, on the third ring the phone picked up. "Conan-kun?" Ran's voice came through.

"Ran-nee-chan, Officer Satou is driving us to the restaurant, but we don't know what restaurant we are supposed to meet you at in the first place."

Ran laughed, "Oh, right, how forgetful of me. Yeah, we're at-"

A shrill scream cut her off, Conan jumped, "Ran-nee-chan!"

Ran laughed, "I'm sorry Conan! A bee flew into Sonoko's hair. We're at the Tuesday's Pastry Shop three blocks over. We're sitting right out front-"

A man's scream cut through the phone this time, "Nanoe! What happened! Someone help!"

Kazuha's voice called out for an ambulance. Conan stiffened, "Ran-nee-chan, what's happening!"

The phone was a buzz of commotion, then suddenly Ran's voice reappeared, "Conan-kun...did you say that Officer Satou was with you? Someone was just killed."

* * *

AN: First off, I couldn't go without mentioning the BAU, from Criminal Minds. It's one of my favorite shows. Arron Hotchner and co will be playing a smallish part in the story later on.

Sheriff Ethan Edwards is a reference to the character John Wayne plays in '_The Searchers_'.

So what do you people think? Any ideas for future cases, cause I'm really not that good at murder cases.


	2. Coffee, Cake, Murder?

The bright red sports car made a very slight screeching sound as it swung up to the curb. The few spectators that lined the sidewalk in front of the pastry shop jumped back as all four doors of the car swung open.

Stepping from the car, the occupants of the back seat stared up at the two story building in a mixture of wonder and horror.

The building was painted to resemble the cakes the shop was famous for selling. All pastel pink and white trim. A darker pink awning was attached to the building, providing a nice shady place for customers to sit behind miniature white picket fences.

An elegantly painted oval sign hung from the awning proclaimed the shops name: _Tuesday's_.

Mic made his way around the back of the car, Officer's Satou and Takagi were already pushing through the crowd and into the building.

The tinkling of a bell welcomed the group as they entered the shop. Greeted by the intense smell of sweets and coffee. The shop had an classic feel with its pink walls, red booths, brightly lit display cases, and black and white checkered floor. Ran quickly made her way over from the right side of the room where a group of people stood.

Officer Satou stepped forward to meet her, "Ran-chan, where is the body?"

Ran simply pointed behind them. The body of a woman, in her mid twenties lay half in and half out of one of the many booths. Ran shivered, "She was already dead when she hit the floor. Kazuha-chan called an ambulance, but they haven't arrived yet."

Heiji stepped forward, "Oi, where is she anyways?"

"Sonoko began to feel ill so Kazuha-chan went with her to the ladies room." Ran said looking behind her, as if half expecting them to return at her mentioning them.

"Has anyone touched the body?" Satou asked, pulling out her cell phone.

Ran shook her head, "I touched her to see if she was still breathing, and her boyfriend," she pointed to one of the people standing across the room, "He was holding her when I got there. No one else has touched her. I made sure no one left either."

Takagi patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Thank you, Ran-san. Would you like to sit down while Officer Satou calls the Inspector?"

As she was lead away, behind the two officers back, the three young detectives had slipped to the victims side.

Conan, as usual, arrived first. Heiji and Mic crouched down on opposite sides of the body, Heiji on the left and Mic to the right. The woman had short wavy brown hair, her mouth still open from choking.

Conan glanced up towards the newcomer, Mic, beneath his bangs. This was going to serve as a problem when investigating the case. He looked up towards Heiji and childishly said, "Didn't that movie last night say that an almond sent would be left behind if the person was poisoned with cyanide?"

Heiji nodded and leaned down to sniff, "Yeah, it looks like she was poisoned with cyanide."

Taking a handkerchief from his back pocket, Heiji pulled out the victims wallet and id. "Her name is Takahashi Nanoe. Age 26. Lives in Tokyo. College student."

Across from them Mic stood and studied the booth. "It looks like she and her boyfriend were on a date."

Heiji and Conan also stood and seconded Mic's observation. Heiji frowned and rubbed his chin, "Whatever has the poison in it is the last thing she put to her lips. The only problem is it could have been anything on this table."

Conan turned and glanced at the room full of suspects, "Why don't you ask the boyfriend? He was sitting right across from her."

Mic turned towards the other side of he room, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he looked to Heiji with a amused grin, "You know, this was supposed to be my vacation. I think I'll sit this one out." With that said, he cheerfully turned on his heel and walked to a booth across the room.

For a few stunned moments Heiji and Conan could only stare after him. Heiji turned to Conan, "Do you think he's serious?"

Conan only shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea. He does seem to be pretty laid back. This case _is_ probably going to be wrapped up easily."

The doors bell signaled the entrance of Inspector Megure and his team. Satou and Takagi quickly briefed him.

Megure sighed heavily and glanced between the victim and the suspects. He lifted an eyebrow when Heiji approached him. "Your that high school detective from Osaka aren't you? What are you doing here?"

Ran stepped up, followed by Sonoko and Kazuha who had since reappeared. "Hattori-kun was spending the day with us."

Heiji grinned, "The victims name is Takahashi Nanoe, 26. She was poisoned with cyanide."

Megure frowned, "Alright then. Takagi, Satou! Have you run background checks on the suspects yet?"

Takagi fumbled for his notebook. "Y-yes sir! According to the database none of the five suspects have a criminal record."

Megure glanced around, "Five? Have you already cleared Blondie over there?" He gestured to Mic who was seated apart from the other suspects. He took up and entire booth seat, elbow leaning against the table. He smiled and waved lazily.

Takagi shook his head, "That is Mic D. A high school detective from America. He was with Officer Satou and I when the murder took place."

Megure groaned, "Another one? That's just what I need. Alright then...tell me what you have so far."

Crossing his legs Mic smirked slightly at the comment.

The Inspector motioned for the two officers to follow him to a table just to the blonde's left as the coroner made his way to the body. He watched as Heiji stealthily placed himself within earshot.

Mic hadn't lied when he had said he wanted to sit the case out. He thought he'd take this chance to watch how the Japanese police worked. How good this Hattori guy was.

But as per usual he wouldn't be able to help himself, seeing as the interviews were taking place so near by.

The officer called Takagi began to read from his notebook, "First of all we have the victims boyfriend. Miura Katsu, age 25. He works at his parents book store. He's been in a relationship with the victim for almost a month.

Next is Saito Mitsuo, age 32, delivers newspapers. He was here to pick up an order. He claims to have only seen the victim in passing at a local convenient store they both use.

Then there is Hashimoto Kiyoshi, 21, works at a fast food restaurant. He was here for coffee. He says he and the victim have a single class together at college but he's never talked to her before.

Then there's the shop owner, Yamasaki Junko, 48. She knew the victim well enough to remember her order. Said the victim was a regular who visited at least three times a week.

Lastly there is the waiter, Chikafuji Yuuma, 30. He claims to know the victim for the same reasons as Yamasaki-san. He's worked here for only a few months. Before that he worked at his parents sushi shop, Fugu." Takagi finished reading and looked up.

Megure nodded, "Alright, have them all searched for any traces of poison. I want to interview the boyfriend first."

Takagi nodded and raced to retrieve the boyfriend.

When every one was in their place, a very average man sat across from the inspector. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. The inspector began his interrogation, "So, Miura-san. What was your relationship with the victim?"

Miura jumped a bit and straightened his glasses, "Nanoe-chan is- was my girlfriend."

"And how long had the two of you been dating?" The inspector asked.

"About six weeks now." Miura looked down at his hands, sorrow evident in his expression.

"Alright, so have there been any problems between the two of you lately?"

Miura shook his head, "No, not at all! Nanoe was very kind and we hardly ever fought. Even when we did it was just about silly things like movies and stuff."

"So, where were you exactly when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

"I-I was sitting directly across from her in the booth."

The Inspector raised a hand, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Takahashi-san?"

Miura once again shook his head, "No I can't think of anyone. Everyone loved Nanoe-chan."

"Alright," The Inspector leaned his elbow on the table, "has anything struck you as odd the last few weeks? Like anything unusual?"

Miura began to shake his head but stopped, "Well...there was something. She received an odd package on the doorstep four weeks ago."

The Inspector straightened in his seat, "A package you say? What was in it?"

"I remember there were some pictures, like of an arm and hair, a typed card. They came with her favorite chocolates and flowers too. Nanoe-chan threw them away and never said anything about it so I just dismissed it as nothing. I figured it was her ex trying to get back together with her."

The Inspector motioned for Satou to take notes, "And what was the name of Takahashi-san's ex-boyfriend?"

Miura scratched his chin, "It was...Tsura. Tsura, Saina."

Closing her book with a slight slap, Satou turned, "I'll go call headquarters to check him out."

Nodding her way, the Inspector turned back towards Miura, "All right, that will be all for now. Please go back to your seat. We'll come to you if we have any more questions."

Miura nodded and walked away from the table. Shortly, Takagi lead the owner of the shop to the table.

The middle-aged woman was a plump, apron wearing woman with short, curly red hair. She had the face of someone who was abnormally cheerful. At the moment though, she looked pale and jumpy.

"Ok, Yamasaki-san, where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?" The Inspector inquired.

"I was filling that young man's order at the cash register." She answered pointing to the newspaper deliverer.

"And what was your relationship with the victim?" The Inspector asked.

"Well, Nanoe-san was one of my regular customers. She's been coming to my shop for over a year now. Since she began classes at the college, she's been coming in almost three times a week."

"So were the two of you very close?" The Inspector asked.

Yamasaki nodded lightly, "She was a very friendly woman. We had similar interests so I always looked forward to our chats."

The Inspector wiped a hand over his mustache, "So you must have known her relatively well. Did Takahashi-san confided in you or maybe you noticed something out of the ordinary?"

Shifting in her seat Yamasaki leaned forward, "Actually there is something. Nanoe-san mentioned to me about something troubling her lately."

"And what was that?" The Inspector questioned eagerly.

"Well, a few months ago her aunt passed away. They weren't very close. Nanoe-san told me that ever since the funeral she has been feeling like she was being watched. Things would move around, disappear even, in her apartment. Windows would open and she said strange things were even happening outside of her home." Yamasaki seemed to get slightly excited as she spoke.

The Inspector hesitated, "You don't mean to tell me...Takahashi-san believed she was haunted?"

Yamasaki nodded, "What other explanation can there be? Nanoe-san and I both agreed to that fact. We spent quite a few hours contemplating possibilities."

The Inspector was fighting to keep a serious composure, "So the 'similar interests'...?"

"Well, I guess you could say the two of us were very superstitious." Yamasaki said bashfully.

"Ah huh. Ok then Yamasaki-san, that's all for now. Please wait with the others." The Inspector said rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Yamasaki quickly left the table and was summarily replaced by a shaggy, unkept, black haired man.

"Sir," Officer Satou reappeared. When the Inspector nodded for her to continue she took a last glance at her notebook before putting it away. "Saina Tsura was a dead end, he moved to Egypt seven weeks ago."

The waiter fidgeted, knees bouncing very slightly as he waited for the conversation between the two to end. "Alright, I understand. Well, then where were we? Ok, Chikafuji-san, how well did you know Takahashi-san?"

"She was a regular customer, always got the same thing." Chikafuji answered nonchalantly.

"I see. So did you notice Takahashi-san acting strangely recently?"

Chikafuji scratched at his chin, "I didn't notice anything. I never really got to serve her cause she was always talking with Yamasaki-sama."

The Inspector sighed, "Alright where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

Looking slightly peeved Chikafuji answered, "I was in the kitchen trying to fix the sinks disposal. Wait, you aren't trying to pin this on me are you!" His outburst flustered the Inspector.

"Of course not, we're only following protocol." The Inspector answered, raising both hands in a calming gesture.

"Inspector Megure! We've found cyanide in Hashimoto Kiyoshi's computer bag!"

The commotion that followed resulted in Chikafuji standing in the back and a frantic, brown haired, college student sitting in his place.

"Hashimoto-san can you please explain to us why you have cyanide in your possession?" Megure asked sternly, now standing.

Shaking the young man grasped at the tables edges, "Y-yes. I, actually, t-today I was...I was planning to commit suicide."

"Suicide? For what reasons?"

"Well...I have nothing left to live for. My family disowned me, my girlfriend dumped me and I'm failing all of my classes at college. I was going to have some coffee and then go to the park. I-I wanted to be found quickly." A few tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

"I see. And what was your relationship with Takahashi-san?"

"We had a algebra class together at the college. She was one of the best in class so she was called on a lot. That's how I recognized her. But I've never actually talked to her before." Hashimoto answered.

Megure frowned, "And exactly where were you when Takahashi-san collapsed?"

"I-I was sitting right over there, where that American is sitting. I never left that seat!"

At the mention of his person Mic raised an eyebrow. As the Inspector continued asking the regular questions Mic glanced around the booth.

A cup of coffee, long gone cold, sat on the opposite side of the table. A cheap ballpoint pen and a handful of napkins were scattered around the surface. From his position Mic could seen a pile of torn napkin scattered under the table.

Eyes glancing over the other occupants of the room he took in their appearances. Frowning deeply Mic closed his eyes, something familiar about the situation nagging at the back of his mind. Leaning forward he silently slid from his seat and stood.

Inconspicuously he made his way over to the victims booth on the other side of the room.

The booth was left as it was. Two separate sets of tableware still held a large portion of their orders. Carefully studying the contents of each plate and cup a sudden jolt went through him. His eyes were immediately drawn back to the arguing Hashimoto and Inspector. From the looks of it, the inspector was going to arrest Hashimoto any minute.

And unfortunately that meant the real killer would walk away and most likely get rid of any evidence left before the truth was revealed.

Unbeknownst to the blonde haired teen, two pairs of keen eyes had noticed his odd behavior. Joining his side Heiji and Conan read his expression.

"What is it?" Heiji asked quietly.

Mic glanced at him and turned back to the other occupants of the room, "Hashimoto didn't kill Takahashi."

"What makes ya so sure?" Heiji asked following Mic's gaze.

"I just have a feelin'...and a theory. I haven't quite put all the pieces together yet. I'm havin' to work this case backwards." Mic said closing his eyes in deep thought.

Conan put his hands behind his head, slipping into his child persona with ease, "But the lady was killed with cyanide right? And Hashimoto-san has cyanide. Is it very likely that someone is killed with cyanide and someone with cyanide just happens to be there, too?"

Quirking an eyebrow at Conan, Mic put a hand on his hip, "I suppose your right, but I think that was our biggest mistake."

"Mistake?" Heiji asked crossing his arms as Mic turned back to the table.

"Yep. I think we took one heck of a leap to conclusions. You see, I don't believe our vic was killed with cyanide."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I want to thank my beta, Yemi Hikari, for the thoughtful reviews she has given me. And also my mother who let me talk her ear off as I was figuring things out.

Please forgive me for the long wait as well...life, it gets in the way.

_Also, cookies to who ever gets the joke behind the ex-boyfriends name _:D


	3. The Profiler

_Previously: "You see, I don't believe our vic was killed with cyanide."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_

"Wasn't killed with-, then what do you think she _was_ killed with?" Heiji asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't know. I might be wrong, like I said its just a theory." Mic gestured to the table, "But look, everything the vic was eating is almond flavored. Probably 'er favorite."

Looking closely Heiji's eyes widened at the revelation, "So your sayin' that what we smelled was this food and not cyanide."

"It could just be a coincidence. But it could also be something the killer knew...and took advantage of." Mic raised a hand to his chin, "The only thing to do is test everything for traces of cyanide. If there isn't any there, we find what _is_. Then dependin' on what's there, it could lead us to the real killer."

"You make it sound so easy, but tests like that are gonna take forever." Heiji shook his head.

Mic reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, "Maybe, maybe not."

Opening a pocket on his vest, Mic slipped out a golden lipstick tube. From various other pockets Mic produced a tiny spray bottle and a pocket knife. Setting the latter two on the table, Mic popped open the lipstick.

Heiji and Conan shared an equally baffled glance.

The lipstick appeared to be almost see through besides a white core. Taking the pocket knife, Mic sliced a thin piece of the lipstick and placed it on the tip of his finger. With his other hand he broke off some crumbs of a half eaten cookie on the table, and sprinkled them on the lip stick substance.

Then he squished the two together and mixed them slightly. For a full minute he watched the mess before wiping his hand on his pants. "There's no poison in those." He stated.

Slicing another piece of the lipstick off he opened the spray bottle and placed it inside. Shaking it vigorously, he opened it once again. Picking up a small glass of almond tea, he poured a few drops into the bottle. Shaking it once again, the trio watched in amazement as the liquid inside turned a startling blue.

Mic quickly brought up the lipstick tube to eye level, staring intently at a small chart that could now be seen on the side. At that moment, one could almost see gears clicking into place in his head. Turning to Heiji he said confidently, "Hashimoto isn't our unsub."

Opening his mouth to question him, Heiji was cut short as Mic walked past him. His entire presence completely focused on the suspects across the room. Curious as he was Heiji knew better than to continue questioning the Texan. He was most likely too intent on the case to even hear him.

As they waited, Heiji and Conan turned their attention to the Inspector and Hashimoto. Hashimoto was obviously on the verge of hysterics as he pleaded his innocence. The Inspector was having none of it. After another 5 minutes, the Inspector stood up angrily, "We've been here long enough. We'll continue this charade downtown." As he said this, other officers came up to take Hashimoto by the arms.

As if those words were a trigger, Mic was suddenly striding up to the table, "Inspector Megure!"

Turning to him the Inspector sized him up, "Your the American detective kid, right? What do you need?"

Mic nodded to the college student, "I don't believe Hashimoto is the one you should be taken downtown just yet."

Raising an eyebrow, the Inspector questioned, "And why do you think that?"

Bringing the small spray bottle of blue fluid into view Mic waved it a bit, "Because Takahashi wasn't killed with cyanide. She was killed with another poison all together, Tetrodotoxin."

Realization dawned on the faces of both Heiji and Conan. The Inspector eyed the teen closely, taking in the aggressive confidence of his expression. "Alright, say she was killed with Tetrodotoxin. Who do you think killed her then?"

Staring at the bottle in his hand for a few seconds Mic raised his eyes and motioned to the group of people across the room, " Chikafuji Yuuma."

All eyes turned to the disheveled waiter. He snarled, "What proof do you have? What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

Unaffected by the man's outburst Mic went about putting his things away, and removing his gloves as he spoke. "Well, I suppose the most obvious reason is because out of everyone workin' here, you have the easiest access to the toxin.

Until recently you worked at your parent's sushi shop, aptly named Fugu. Fugu, also known as puffer-fish, is the most well known source of tetrodotoxin. 'Cause of that fact very few restaurants have license to serve it."

Chikafuji barked out a laugh, "That is pure speculation on your part, the law won't allow for me to be arrested for murder simply because my estranged parents own a sushi shop that sells fugu."

Quirking an eyebrow, Mic nodded, "Your right. That isn't enough to hold you accountable. But I never said that was the only reason I suspect ya."

Crossing his arms Mic leaned against one of the tables, "Takahashi confided in Yamasaki-san about feelin' like she was bein' watched. She believed she was haunted. But let's just say that it wasn't the ghost of her dead aunt...but a flesh 'n' blood human being sneaking in and out of 'er house. Takin' things, trophies, and followin' her around. Studyin' and learnin' her habits.

Miura mentioned that Takahashi received some kind of package a while back. It came with her favorite flowers and chocolate's, a letter, and some pictures. Obviously someone trying to get her attention. Someone who knew that she was used to receiving gifts on 'er doorstep from her previous boyfriend."

"Alright, so what your saying is that you think Takahashi-san had a stalker, is that what your getting at?" the Inspector questioned. "Even if she did, why are you so sure it was Chikafuji."

Mic smiled faintly, "When the inspector was interviewing Chikafuji, I noticed that he fidgeted constantly, always checkin' around, and he is prone to becoming angry quickly which points to him likely having some sort of form of paranoia. He also avoids makin' eye contact which makes me thinks he lacks in self confidence. Durin' the interviews he always stood apart from the others, and as he said himself, his parents are 'estranged' which I take as a sign he has difficulty with relationships. He also appears to have an intimate knowledge of the law, so he's more intelligent than he looks.

Then come all the physical abnormalities. If you look at the wall behind the register you'll see a photo of the restaurant. In it Chikafuji has a recedin' hairline. Standing in front of us with a full head of hair makes me think he's been takin' pains to go through a hair growth treatment. Also his clothes are a couple sizes too big, and not in a fashion sense neither. I take it that he has lost a lot of weight recently.

This makes me think back to the pictures that came in the package to Takahashi-san. An arm and a head of hair. If perhaps she had received photos before of a baldin' head and a flabby arm, these new ones could have been to show her the improvement her stalker was making to himself to impress her.

Lastly, when I accused him of murder just now, he didn't even blink an eye. So going down the list, he has an obsessive personality, above average intelligence, no or few personal relationships, lack of remorse, low self esteem, and has a mean streak." Mic faced the Inspector, "I've never seen a better definition of an stalker. His type is referred to as the Incompetent Suitor in my type of work."

"What type of work is it that you do?" Takagi asked from Mic's left.

Standing just a tad bit straighter Mic answered. "I'm a profiler."

Inspector Megure began giving orders, "Alright, I think it's a good idea to question Chikafuji-san further on this matter. Satou, I want you to go back and see if there is anything to support...uh...Mic-kun's theory. Hashimoto should be taken in too, and put on suicide watch."

All at once things began to move again and Mic faded into the background of the rush. There was paperwork being filed, testaments being taken, and evidence being collected. When Heiji and Conan finally decided they had seen enough and headed outside, the sun was sitting much lower in the sky.

Mic was standing to their left on the side walk, staring at the crowd that had gathered around the roadblocks. He yawned but grinned upon their approach. "Pretty intense in there, huh?"

Heiji laughed, "No kidding. But I've gotta ask, what was that stuff you used to figure out it was tetrodotoxin?"

Patting a pocket Mic shrugged, "To be honest with ya, I actually haven't got a clue what it is or how it works. But I can use it to find and identify a set of the twelve most commonly used poisons. Changes a different color with each one. Gotta say I can't tell ya how many times its saved my case."

Admittedly impressed Conan found a question that wouldn't be unusual to ask, "So, where did you get something like that?"

"Ah, Professor made it for me." Mic shrugged, "Guys, a genius."

Glancing at the sun, Mic scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually I have to run and catch my train. You'll tell the girl's I said 'so long' won't ya?"

The two boys nodded, Mic ruffled Conan's hair, "Well then I owe ya'll one." Flicking the bill of his cap towards Heiji, "Guess I'll see ya round the home turf." With that said Mic turned and began to walk away.

"Oi, Mic."

Mic turned.

Heiji spared Conan a glance before, speaking both their minds, he said, "Good job in there."

Mic raised an eyebrow, then smiled again, waved, and disappeared into a crowd of onlookers.

* * *

I want to give a big thanks to my beta, Yemi Hikari for her helpful insight.

If anyone has any advice or questions feel free to pm or leave a review and I will be happy to answer.

I also want to give a shout out to, active-imagination-rocks, mochi1412, Yin7, Chelseaj500 for reviewing!


	4. The Mall Encounter

_~-~-~-Three Days Later-~-~-~_

Standing in front of the entrance to the Haido City Shopping Mall, Ran and Kazuha paused to take a picture together.

"It's unfortunate that Sonoko couldn't make it today." Kazuha said as she pushed open the door to the mall.

"Well, she had some function to go to with her parents." Ran shrugged apologetically.

Kazuha shrugged and leaned in to whisper to Ran, "And why did we bring along the dumb lug and the kid?"

"Well, I didn't want to leave Conan with otou-san, and he gets along so well with Hattori-kun." Ran said looking over her shoulder at the two boys lagging behind them. "Besides Conan said there was some book store he wanted to visit."

Raising an eyebrow Heiji looked down towards Conan, "You didn't say anything about a book store."

"I wasn't the one who invited you." Conan answered sarcastically. "Haibara is making me run an errand for her, some science book just came out and she's making me get it for her."

"Hey boys, we are going to go on ahead. How about we meet up at the food court in an hour or so?" Kazuha asked over her shoulder.

Heiji nodded, "Yeah, I'll text ya when we get there."

The group then went their separate ways. It only took a few minutes for Conan to be in and out of the book store. He and Heiji begrudgingly made their way to the food court, fully prepared for a long wait.

At least it was air-conditioned this time.

* * *

The next hour or so was spent with random chat and only interrupted by a brief lunch. Then they noticed a particularly crowded table, across from them.

Men of all ages had crowded up to the edges of the circle, all fixated on who or whatever was at the table. Curiosity getting the better of the two detective's, the got up and went to investigate. Pushing through the crowd they edged up to the table and got their first glance of the source of the commotion.

A young woman sat provocatively in one of the chairs. Her leg's were crossed under a much too short plaid skirt, positioned in just the right way to show off the tanned skin of her long legs. Her tank top included a low v-cut neck line that showed off her ridiculous bust.

Metallic silver hair just brushed the top of her shoulders. Pink painted lips practically leered at the business man standing to her right. She practically screamed for attention.

A series of muffled 'oofs' signaled the arrival of a new person to the front of the crowd. Stepping from between two taller men, a certain bright eyed Texan stood with a slightly surprised expression.

The expression was quickly masked and Mic crossed his arms over his chest. He sent the woman a condescending look. "Now Sugar, You know better than to come to a place like this your first day out of bed. What if the health official's find out? They'll put you right back in quarantine." The words were said with a certain fondness to them.

Sitting up much straighter than before the woman slapped a fist to the table. "I won't stay in quarantine, I don't care who catches it." She said righteously indignant.

There was an immediate reaction and men began to scuttle away, with muttered apologies and excuses. Then it was only the four of them left.

Mic taking notice of Heiji and Conan, grinned and approached them with a much more relaxed posture. He was wearing the same hat and boots from their first meeting. "Hey, guys. Fancy meetin' you here."

Heiji reached out and shook the offered hand, "Same to ya'. The girls kinda drug me an' the kid. We're meetin' back up with them here."

"Ah, I see. Well why don't you join us?" Mic said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the woman sitting at the table. She wiggled her fingers in a sarcastic wave.

Pulling up chairs, the three boys joined her at the table. Conan was sat between Mic and the woman. "Say, Mic-nii-san, that was really clever what you said to get all those people to leave. And nee-san reacted so quick. Does this sorta thing happen often?" He asked, having the feeling he already knew the answer.

"Very clever, little boy." The silver haired woman said, "You're right on the money."

Mic rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't if you would actually put some _clothes_ on." His entire being gave off a type of long suffering in the argument.

The woman pouted, "Aw, Mic you're no fun. You have no right to say a thing about my clothes until you pull your wardrobe back into the 21st century." She said gesturing to his long sleeved, worn, red plaid button-up.

Waving his hand in a dismissing gesture Mic motioned to the two other sitting at his table. "This is Hattori Heiji and Edogawa Conan. The one's I met in Beika the other day. Hattori's the one that lives in Osaka too."

The woman turned sea foam blue eyes to the boys in question. "Ah, I remember you mentioning them. I'm Hilary. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Proper responses were given and Hilary turned her attention back to Mic. "I need 6, I mean 460 yen."

"What for?" Mic grumbled as he reached around to his back pocket. "Didn't you bring your own?"

"Oh, I was doing just fine." She said conspiratorially, "I would have gotten it."

With that said, Hilary got up a walked away. The three boys couldn't help but watch as she walked, more than a few heads turned. Mic sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "One of these days..."

A sound behind them turned their attention behind them. "Mic-kun?" Ran asked in surprise.

Standing, Mic greeted the girls, "Ran-san, and Kazuha-san, right?"

Kazuha handed over her bags that Mic offered to take from her, "I'm surprised you remembered- then again, you're a detective too."

Setting the bags on the table, Mic lead the girls to the seats across from the boys. Pulling up an unused chair from another table, he straddled his seat. "Well, I couldn't rightly forget the names of two ladies such as yourselves."

This comment made the two girls giggle, "You're very sweet, Mic-kun." Ran said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "So what are doing here?"

Crossing his arms over the back of the chair Mic grinned sheepishly, "I was kinda dragged here, like these two here." He motioned to Heiji and Conan. Before he could elaborate there was a large blast of white smoke, obscuring Mic's face.

It cleared as quickly as it came, and now a pair of large sunglasses covered his frowning face. His ball cap had been replaced by a leather sky blue hunting cap. "Mic~" Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into her chest. Bringing forth shocked blushes from the other occupants of the table. "Aren't these so cute~ I saw them earlier and just had to buy them. Japan has such cute clothes!"

"Hilary!" Mic managed to escape her strangle hold and ripped the sunglasses from his face, "Gimme back my hat."

Hands on her hips she pouted, "Aw, come on. This one is so much cuter."

Rolling his eyes, Mic leveled his gaze on her, "It doesn't even match, besides blue is your color. I highly doubt you bought this for me. You know you want to wear it."

Hilary considered this then sighed, "You're right." With a snap of her fingers, Mic's hat was back in place and the other items disappeared. "It does look cuter on me anyways."

Straightening his hat, Mic waved a hand at the table, "Hilary, Mouri Ran and Toyama Kazuha. Girls, Hilary."

Bouncing on her heels a bit as she turned, Hilary grinned, "Great to meet you both. I haven't had the chance to make any girlfriends since I got here."

Pulling up one more chair for Hilary, the two American's joined the table. Looking between the two of them Ran said, "Likewise. Um, you two get along so well, it's so cute. Hilary-san, how did you make Mic-kun's hat disappear?"

Hilary grinned, "Ah ah, you know a magician never reveals her secrets."

Mic scoffed, "Hilary's been a magic buff since we were kids."

"So you two have known each other since you were kids? That's so cute, are you two a couple?" Kazuha asked eagerly, though no one was skeptical of the answer.

The two Texan's eyes bulged in surprise, Hilary stuttered, "C-couple?"

They turned to stared at each other before busting out in laughter. This did confuse the Japanese natives.

Hilary shook her head and said between laughter, "I never thought that's what it came off as. I should've introduced myself fully before, but we're just so used to acting like this."

Mic interrupted, "Everyone this is my sister, Hilary D."

* * *

Sending one last wave over his shoulder at the group leaving in the opposite direction, Mic popped his neck. He listened to the sound of his boot's clicking against the sidewalk and tried in vain to ignore the presence walking at his side.

"Well, they seemed nice." Hilary said, sincere smile gracing her features.

Casting a sad smirk at the slightly taller woman, he sighed, "Yeah, that they are."


	5. Typical Morning

A loud thump, accompanied by a groan broke through the relative silence of the early dawn sunlight. After a short struggle with the sheets, Mic stared bleary eyed at his alarm clock. Then again, where his alarm clock _should_ have been. This is where the annoying shrill ringing registered to his foggy brain.

Mic whimpered and buried his head under the sheets and comforter once more. After a few short minutes of denial, the ruffled blonde threw off his sheets and glared at the floor, waiting. Sure enough a small wheeled device drove itself out from under his bed in a hasty escape. It crossed the room, beeping, until it ran into a wall. Then it turned around and went in the opposite direction.

Growling Mic shot after the offending device, being able to catch it moments later and slam the off button with little care as to the damage he might cause. Turning the device over revealed the glowing face of an digital clock.

_5:35 AM_

Setting the clock down on his bedside table once again, Mic picked up clothes from the floor as he went along. Ending up in the bath room he washed his face and then stared at the mirror in front of him. Shaking thoughts from his head, he quickly finished his routine and walked back out to sit on the low seat at the foot of his bed.

Laying directly between him and the dresser across from him was a large red blood hound, snoring peacefully away. Rolling his eyes, Mic pulled on his boots and whistled softly, "C'mon McClane, breakfast."

Holding the door open, Mic trotted down the hallway, down a curved flight of stairs, through the front hall, straight to the kitchen in the back. Pushing open the swinging door, bright light and the smell of coffee blasted him in the face.

He didn't have to look to know who had made it to the kitchen before him, as he slipped to the back door to let his dog run outside.

"Ohayo, Nii-san."

Turning Mic walked over to the younger girl sitting at the kitchen island, with a mug so large it made her frail hands look only so much smaller. "Mornin' baby doll."

The young girl turned green eyes to pierce him with a glare, "I told you to stop calling me that."

With that Mic quirked an eyebrow suddenly, looking up and down he made a waving motion, "You dye your hair again?"

Reaching up to pat the still damp hair, the girl nodded, "Yeah, my roots were so far grown out you could hardly tell it had been purple. Professor wasn't able to sit down and make me some new dye during the move though."

Mic grinned, "Looks good, Ronnie. The Prof up yet by the way?" He asked as he opened one side of the large stainless steel fridge to pull out a soda.

Ronnie nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. "Yeah, he's still setting up his lab though. He said he'll be down in a few."

"So that leaves breakfast to me." Mic stared into the depths of the fridge he was still holding open. "Yep, we're gonna have to do some serious shopping soon. I think there was some kinda American food mall somewhere round here. Else we're gonna have to get some shipping done."

In between some insistent chattering, the bacon and eggs frying, and a failed flip of a pancake, a certain busty sister pushed through the door. "Dear, dear brother of mine...this is why I love you." Hilary said as she slid into a seat across the island from her younger sister. "Morning Ronnie, love the color."

Ronnie only grinned faintly, "Ohayo, nee-chan. So, early morning...or late night?"

With a groan Mic slid plates of food in front of the two girls, "Hilary, look what you've done. You've infected the baby with you're perverted ideals." As he said this he wrapped his arms around Ronnie.

Hilary only laughed evilly over Ronnie's faint _'I'm not a baby!'_, "It has only just begun dear brother. And to answer your question, it was an early morning."

"I take it you succeeded then?" Mic asked, face turning more serious as he turned back to his still burning gas oven.

Hilary winked cutely, "Of course. Didn't take that long at all, like totally not worth the effort."

It was an English voice that interrupted next, "Morning all."

"Morning Professor!" Three voices chorused back.

"Hope your hungry, Mic's cooking again." Ronnie added delightfully, "The dye worked great!"

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day," The fourth member of the group said as he sat next to Hilary.

There was a click as the stove was turned off and a plate was placed in front of the other male. "Did I ever mention I really hate that clock you made me?" Mic asked plopping down next to Ronnie.

"Only every morning since I invented it." The newest arrival grinned as he slipped off his thin rectangle glasses, to hang them on the collar of his shirt. "And you only say that because it does it's job. You'd sleep the day away if something didn't make you get out of bed."

Mic rolled his eyes and dug into his own eggs. "Bah, Mark you need a new hobby besides inventing new ways to annoy your only brother."

Mark just ran a hand through his solid black hair. There was silence for a while, until Mark noticed Mic's far away look as he stared out the large windows the their left. "It is quite different than home isn't it." Mark stated.

Mic drew his eyes away, "Yeah, I'll get used to it though. It's just weird not having to be out there, ya know? There's always _something_ you have to work on with the herd and everything."

"Not like here." Mark agreed. He smiled sadly at his brother. He knew it bothered Mic more than he said. They all knew. But he wanted them to be happy, so they wouldn't press him. Mic was made for the ranch, the long days under the hot Texas sun. That was his freedom.

Standing up Ronnie collected the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Mic leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. "So, you guys ready for the debriefing. I finally finished making up the blueprints."

This immediately caught the attention of the room's occupants. "All right then brother. What's the plan?" Hilary said, a predatory gleam in her eye.

Mic returned the look, "Alright, Mark I want you to continue with what your doing, but I also want you to see how good security is in the police departments. Ronnie I want you to help him with that, but I want you to focus more on the people. See what you can find on any of the names on this list."

As he said this he handed the youngest a slip of paper. "Most of them are officers and detectives, a few civilians as well. They seemed like the type to get involved. Last but not least, Hilary, I'm letting you off the leash today. I want you on the streets, get what gossip you can about the who's who. Set up a network if you can, and get a feel for the local _hubs_ we might _frequent_ during our stay."

The silver haired woman clapped her hands in excitement, "Ooh, this sounds like fun."

Mic stood from his chair and picked up a weathered jacket from a coat hook beside the back door. "And where are you going?" Ronnie asked.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Mic turned to Hilary, "Well, if Hilary is as good as she said she is, then I have a date."

"A date!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Oh you know I'm that good. The package will have been right in the middle of his desk as soon as he unlocked his door this morning." Hilary scoffed.

"Wait, what are you two conspiring about?" Mark asked, "And a date with whom?"

Opening the door behind him, Mic fixed a matching cowboy hat onto his head. Tipping it one last time he grinned, "A date with the Chief of Police. Who else is going to tell him there's a new sheriff in town?"


	6. Meeting Heizo

_Previously: Opening the door behind him, Mic fixed a matching cowboy hat onto his head. Tipping it one last time he grinned, "A date with the Chief of Police. Who else is going to tell him there's a new sheriff in town?"_

Heizo Hattori sat at his desk, one hand massaging his forehead before slipping down to cover his eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips, leaving in a pained _whoosh_ of air. The words on the open folders in front of him blurred and returned to focus as he removed his hand to lift the papers once again.

The American FBI seal was stamped into the bottom right hand corner of each page.

The past half hour he had spent pouring over the contained information. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the situation. Part of him didn't want to.

His patience paid off, when someone knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." He answered gruffly.

Detective Toyama opened the door, "Sir, there is a boy here to see you, though he isn't listed-"

"Send him in, I've been expecting him." Heizo interrupted.

Detective Toyama only hesitated for a moment, before turning slightly to usher in a young man in a Stetson. "Will that be all?" Toyama asked, warily.

Heizo nodded curtly, and the room fell silent as the door clicked shut. Shuffling, the young man strode towards the desk, removing his hat and plopping it onto a corner.

"It's good to finally lay eyes on ya, Old Man."

"Luke's son," Heizo confirmed "He spoke of you often."

Mic smiled wryly, "Yea, well, spoke about you too. Campfire stories 'n all that."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Heizo said slowly.

Mic nodded and sat in a chair provided for visitors. "So, I see you've got quite a bit of readin' done. Summer project?"

Frowning, Heizo glanced down to the folders once more, before answering hesitantly, "Yes. It would appear so. I would be even better prepared if I knew how exactly you delivered them here."

Grinning Mic shrugged, "Don't believe even I could answer you that." Crossing a leg over his knee and leaning forward, Mic suddenly serious, "Though I take it you understand the full extent of the situation I'm in from my notes."

'_Straight to the point'_ Heizo sighed, "I understand what's most important. Though so much information has been stricken from your records has left me with many questions."

"Necessary move, unfortunately. I ain't getting the help I need back home." Mic run a hand through his hair, voice dropping an octave lower, "We're going to need to keep a low profile, and we're going to need your help. Gotta keep people from askin' questions. I'm depending on your secrecy; it's the only way to keep 'em safe."

Heizo nods slowly, "You do realize your Deputy Sheriff status in Texas does not apply to you here. You have no authority."

"Ah C'mon, you knew my dad. You really think that's going to stop me? We're good at what we do, we won't be a hindrance. In fact, you know where to find me if you need our help. Hell, your son does it." Mic shrugged.

"My son is a fool. And I do not believe I would be honoring the memory of your father by inviting you into dangerous situations." Heizo bristled.

Mic scoffed, "We're already in a dangerous situation, I hardly think _solving_ crimes is going to make things any worse than what's already been done."

Heizo's eyes were drawn instantly back to the files, Mic's voice put on a more apologetic note, "Listen, I just want to give ya fair warning, cause we aren't gonna be able to just sit idly by and twiddle our thumbs. And I…I haven't told them. I can't give them a reason without telling them everything…and they don't need that."

"Are you sure in your situation that move is the wisest?" Heizo asked piqued.

Mic shrugged, "Ronnie's just fourteen. She's got school and she's finally able to just be a care free kid. I can't take that away from her yet. There are places Mark can go and talk science and be understood. It was hard enough to convince them that we were going to go by 'D' for the hell of it."

"I see." Heizo answered gravely. "I cannot tell you to do otherwise, it is your family."

Mic leaned forward and clasped his hands, staring at them for a moment. "I met your son…'n' his friends."

"My son is foolhardy." Heizo nodded rubbing a hand across his chin.

Slapping his hands against his knees, Mic raised himself to standing. "Well, Ronnie should be walking to school about now, if I leave I'll be able to walk her the rest of the way," He placed his hat back on his head, "First day in a public school 'n' all, pretty special day."

Heizo stood and held out his hand which Mic shook firmly. "I hope I do not see you to soon, Mic-san."

"You too, old man." Mic grinned, then slipped out the door with barely a click.


	7. Mic's Home

He could see her purple head of hair through the crowd like a beacon. Speeding up to reach her side, Mic couldn't help but feel fondness creep through his veins.

"Ronnie Darlin'!"

She whirled around and frowned at him, "Please don't call me embarrassing names in public Mic."

Mic shrugged, "Sorry, it's kinda hard to break the habit after calling you embarrassing names for fourteen years."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and turned around to march towards her new school. She wore the high school uniform of Kaihou Academy, along with a hip length sleek black jacket. Her hair was teased up high and she had all her ear piercings filled, six on the left ear and five on the right. She also had a snake bite piercing and an eyebrow piercing, though she was only wearing her snake bites today.

Of course Mic remembered each one; he had had to sit in with her for each piercing, and he'd be damned if it didn't make him queasy each time. The compromise they had come to was all the piercings she could want, as long as she waited until she was 17 for tattoos.

"You know it's alright to be nervous." Mic said lowly "After all, first day in a public school, ahead of your age group by 3 grades…there is a lot to be nervous about."

"I am not nervous." Ronnie said defensively, then more slowly "I'm just…I hope they don't judge me before they get to know me."

Mic wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, careful not to disturb the delicate hair-do, "That is what most people do so I can't tell you to get your hopes up for a welcome party. You gotta give people time. Goths have a bad connotation and it's up to you to change their minds. Give 'um everything you got."

"I will Mic." Ronnie smiled up at him for a moment before pulling away at the sight of the academy. A stream of students was making their way inside and Ronnie walked forward a few steps before returning to hug her brother tightly.

Mic returned the hug and patted her back, "You want me to walk the rest of the way?"

"Just to the gate," Ronnie said straightening her book bag.

Which wasn't a terribly long walk but wouldn't you know it, just that much gave enough time to run into somebody you know.

Coming from the opposite direction to the gate, Heiji and Kazuha walked with a group of people Mic didn't recognize. Kazuha waved and started in their direction while Heiji seemed a bit dumbstruck. Kazuha reached them in seconds, "Mic-kun, are you starting school here?" she asked excitedly.

Mic tipped his hat, "'Fraid not, but it's my little sister's first day."

"You mean Hilary-san?" Kazuha frowned, swearing that Hilary looked older not younger than Mic.

Mic shook his head and drug Ronnie back towards his side, "Nah, my other sister, Ronnie. Ronnie this is Toyama Kazuha, and this," Mic motioned to Heiji who had finally caught up to his friend ", is Hattori Heiji. Dad's old friend's kid."

Ronnie held out a hand to both of them in turn, "Pleased to meet you both."

Kazuha grinned, "Your hair is so interesting, how old are you Ronnie-chan?"

Ronnie smiled politely back, "I'm 14, but I skipped a few grades."

"That's amazing!" Kazuha gasped. She elbowed Heiji in the side, "Isn't it Heiji?"

"Yeah. Yes it is." Heiji nodded rubbing his sore spot. "Why are you not going to the same school as your sister Mic-san?"

"My brothers and sister have already graduated." Ronnie answered with a hint of pride.

"We were all home schooled and went at a much faster pace." Mic rubbed the back of his neck "Nothing so impressive as some might make it out to be."

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, "Mic I'm going to go on ahead I want to meet with my teacher before class." Ronnie said already walking away.

"Alright then, um, Kazuha-san?" Mic asked quietly.

Kazuha returned her attention to Mic, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Kazuha answered quickly. Heiji had already moved towards the building but turned to watch the two from a distance.

"Thanks, so can you, uh, can you watch over Ronnie? She's never been in a public school before and it wouldn't be the first time she's been bullied over her appearance…"Mic had taken his hat off as he spoke and grinned sheepishly, "And her health can get pretty bad so I worry about her."

Kazuha patted Mic on the arm, "Don't worry Mic-kun I'll keep an eye on her and show her the ropes."

Mic perked up and placed his hat back on, "Well then, thank you very much Kazuha-san! I'd best be on my way then. Hope to see you around."

Sharing the sentiment, Kazuha turned back towards the school and Mic turned to walk back to where he parked his truck.

Nearly an hour later when Mic pulled his truck into the gated driveway of his home, he was bulldozed over by his welcome committee. Laughing through all the tongue-licking and wiggling wagging bodies he lifted himself to his knees to pet each one in turn before he was allowed to stand up. A sharp whistle and his brood fell into line.

There was McClane his trusty bloodhound; Roy, Trigger, and Autrey, two collies and an Australian Sheppard. Duke the German Sheppard. Sundance the Golden Retriever and Gabby the Jack Russell terrier. Sundance and Autrey being the only girls.

Seeing them like this Mic could almost smell the barn and the horses and the wind. There had been no way he could leave them behind.

Standing in the window of his lab Mark watched Mic run around the back yard like a crazy person. Mark laughed quietly, familiar with the scene before him. Mic had raised each one of those dogs from pups and it showed. They adored him.

Picking up the files he had compiled so far Mark left his lab and trotted down the semi-circular marble staircase to the living room. There's a large metal star hanging on the wall under the staircase, hanging so it just looks like it may be hanging over the couch from the fireplace.

The couch is huge, plush, soft brown leather with a pull-out bed hidden inside. It sits on a cowhide rug that covers the stone floor. A long, heavy wooden and glass coffee table is placed in front of the couch and that is where Mark disposes of the files. Then he heads to the kitchen which is one set of swinging white doors to the right of the couch.

He sets a kettle of water on the stove and then pours a glass of ice and sweet tea from a plastic jug in the fridge. He sets the latter on the counter and turns back to the stove. By the time he had finished making his own tea Mic had come inside and downed half his drink.

"How was your meeting?" Mark asked.

Mic shrugged, "Went good I guess. Nothing I can really complain about, he's got his own rules he has to follow 'n' all. An' I caught up to Ronnie on her way to school."

Turning to him Mark half smiled, "Oh really, how'd that go?"

"As expected, turns out she's gonna be going to the same school as those two Osaka kids I bumped into. Hattori and Toyama, I told you about them before." Mic made some motions with his hand before standing to put up his hat and jacket near the back door.

"Oh, well, that's good. At least she won't be totally alone. It'll be good to get closer to the Hattori family anyway, we pull their name out here-"

"Aw don't be like that, we'll only pull their name in the most dire cases. I don't want to just use 'em like that. What makes you think we can't actually be their friends?" Mic returned to the island and sat in a bar stool.

Mark nodded, "Of course, I understand. I wouldn't put it past you to befriend half the population of Osaka given half the chance."

Mic rolled his eyes, "Hilary out?"

Mark nodded, "Left a little while before Ronnie left."

"And you?"

"Check the coffee table for what I have so far. It seems far easier to find information for the police in Tokyo. They have an unusually high amount of cases there." Mark shrugged at Mic's questioning noise. Mic left the kitchen and when he didn't come back Mark figured he must have found the files.

When Mark finally joined Mic in the living room, sitting in one of the couch's matching armchairs, catty-corner to Mic. Mic was leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees as he read intensely. Mic was the only person Mark knew that could _read_ intensely.

"These are good." Mic commented when he got to the end, placing the files back on the table. "I like those Detective Boys, they're cute."

"I figured you would, as you do most children." Mark sipped his tea.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while before deciding to continue with their various tasks for the day. Mark back to his research and Mic to his bed for a nap.


	8. Secrets

_The edges of his vision were blurred. What he could see was bright, unrealistically so. It also didn't seem to bother him that he has to reach up to see over the counter top of a kitchen. He could hear a baby crying and the sense of urgency was thick. Voices he couldn't understand were yelling and screaming and a tiny pale blonde head in the next room snapped back as a hard slap echoed through his skull. Then the real screaming happened._

_Suddenly he felt much too small in his body and his tiny hands were holding a warm baby bottle. The tiny pale blonde was suddenly lifted into the air as his surroundings blurred together. She screamed as an invisible force pulled her back, she hit the back wall of the closet and the door slammed shut. Mic pulled at the doorknob fear flooding his system. But the doorknob turned to dust in his hand and the baby's crying got more insistent as did the yelling. A force suddenly grabbed at the back of his neck pulling him away from the door and the cries for help coming within._

Mic sat up with a gasp.

For a few moments he just breathed before leaning over and rubbing at his eyes. Standing from the bed he trudged to the bathroom, reached into the medicine cabinet, and shook out some pills from an orange bottle. He swallowed them with a handful of water from the faucet. Shaking his head Mic ran a hand through his hair as he left his bedroom. _Some nap._

When he reached the kitchen, obviously his homes common room, he found his silver haired sister sitting on a barstool at the island. Hilary was eating a sandwich which seemed to have five or so layers to it. She had left the butter-knife partially leaning over the sink, the universal symbol for 'Maybe I'll Have Two'.

Mic made a beeline for the sweet tea and had nothing else. He didn't feel much like eating. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Lunch." Hilary answered smirking "About 2 in the afternoon. Mark said you went to sleep not long after Ronnie made it to school."

Mic nodded, "So how has your day been going so far?"

Hilary took a moment to swallow before answering, "I got a few leads and one nice place to stake out. I thought I would wait to check out the hotspots till after nightfall. I'm still too new to the area to really make any solid connections though."

"Just be careful." Mic said, it seemed to be his catchphrase. "I look forward to what you come up with. I'm sure you'll be running this town before long."

Hilary grinned, "Oh don't you doubt it. I got skillz boy."

Mic laughed, "That I don't Hilary, that I don't."

She only stayed for another thirty minutes before she left again and Mic decided to hike up the back stairway to Mark's lab.

The lab was on the third floor of the estate, taking up half of the top floor by itself. It had everything from medical strength microscopes to a greasy mechanics work bench. One whole side of the room opened up onto a balcony which stretched the length of the top floor. Mark sat at a 'console' in front of four large computer screens, his fingers typing furiously across his keyboard.

"I found something." Mark said without turning around. "And I'm not sure whether Hilary will be excited or mad."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Mic asked curiously.

"She has competition." Mark said turning around as he pulled up a headline and a picture of a man in white suit.

* * *

It was roughly 11 o'clock by the time she hoisted herself over the balcony rail. Stretching, Hilary walked towards her side of the third floor, her workshop. Her heels clicked for a few steps before she flinched. She brought a foot up to touch the heel one at a time. The heels retracted and she was able to make her way silently into the workshop. She was making her way merrily to her changing station when she noticed a stack of files sitting on one of her tables.

She was going to pass them up and read them in the morning until she read the label: Kaitou KID.

'_Kaitou KID?'_ She pulled up a stool and flipped open the cover. Inside she found printouts of newspaper headlines, information that had to be Mark's handiwork, and pictures. Oh the pictures.

'_Oh, isn't __**he**__ handsome...'_

Hilary grinned as she slipped one of the pictures out of the pile and held it between her lips as she stood and made her way to her dressing room, slipping off her white claw-tailed coat as she went.

Inside she threw the coat across the room to land precisely on its hook. She did the same with her white fedora. She sat on a plush peach colored stool in front of a large ivory colored mirror, and pulled off a pair of white gloves with her teeth while her hands briefly struggled with the knots of her decorative eye mask. She placed each item in its own ornate silver box.

Taking the picture from her mouth, ignoring the lipstick mark, she folded and placed it on the frame of her mirror. _'I think we are going to have, you and I.'_

Hilary picked up a brush and ran it through her silver locks quickly, then preformed a neat trick of bending her arms around in angles to untie the strings of her black and white-pinstriped corset. Then with a shimmy to rid herself of her white ruffled underwear, garters, and hosiery and Victorian style black and white shoes, she was de-costumed.

A sharp snap of her fingers and everything was replaced by a pair of boxer shorts and an over large t-shirt. After everything was put away and she had removed most of her makeup she left her workshop and hiked down the flights of stairs to the kitchen. She was famished.

Inside she found a note in Mic's handwriting informing her that her food was in the microwave and Ronnie had had a blast at school her first day. Hilary couldn't help but smile again then she went to reheat her dinner.

After she had eaten and cleaned up she made her way into the living room. That's where she found Mic; sound asleep on the couch, surrounded by more files and loose papers. He had probably been waiting up for her like usual, the worry-wart. She sighed and picked up the papers, then rearranged her brother into a more comfortable position. That boy could sleep through a tornado. In fact, he had slept through two.

After she had slipped a blanket over Mic's shoulders, she trotted up the front stair case to the second floor, let herself into her room and took out the files on Kaitou KID. _'And boy is he something to read about.'_


	9. Dinner at Hattori's

"MIC!"

With a yelp, Mic jumped and nearly toppled out of his seat at the kitchen island. "Jesus, Ronnie?! What happened to indoor voices?"

Ronnie stood at the kitchen door struggling with her back pack, she hopped a little as she made her way over. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, look! Look what Kazuha-chan gave me!"

At this she produced a note, neatly folded with rolling script. She more or less shoved the piece of paper into Mic's hands and he held it out to read. "It's an invitation."

Ronnie jumped up happily, "I know right! My first week of school and I've already been invited to someone's house! Kazuha said that all of us could come."

"This says it's going to take place at Hattori-san's house."

"Yep, the Hattori family is hosting us." Ronnie calmed down a bit and sat with a smile next to Mic. "Please tell me we can go!"

Mic grinned, "Of course we can. It'd be rude to refuse anyways."

::That Weekend::

When the D family arrived for dinner, Heiji had practically been pacing the floor. Kazuha had scolded him for being so anxious, that it was unseemly. But what else could he do?

When they arrived the entire Hattori household had greeted them at the door. The introductions were done at the dining room table. Of course, Heiji and Mic were sat together.

"Why Heiji-san, you didn't tell me you had a sister." Mic said tipping an imaginary hat towards Heiji's mother.

Shizuka Hattori loved it. "Speaking of sisters, is not one of yours missing Mic-san?"

"Oh yes," Mic scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, "Hilary had some other arrangements that she could not avoid tonight. She sends her best though."

While they room chatted Heiji stared at his plate. He had been feeling jumpy all evening, ever since his father had told him Mic's family would be coming over. He couldn't help but feel uneasy around Mic. The man's golden eyes having haunted his dreams since they met.

What did it mean?

And why did it give him all the same feelings as the time he dreamed Shinichi got stabbed?

He glanced over to find Mic already staring at him. "What?"

"What?" Mic echoed with a laugh. "You sure are a thinkin' hard."

Heiji shrugged, "It's nothing." How could he explain to a man he barely knew that he sometimes had weird dreams that made him uneasy, so be careful?

Mic shrugged and Heiji searched for something to say, "So you don't have any other siblings that are gonna jump out of the woodwork do you?"

Mic laughed, "No, it's just us four. The Professor over here is the oldest."

This got Heiji's attention, "He's the Professor you were talking about the other day?"

Mic nodded, "Yeah, got a real genius of a brother out of him. His real name is Mark."

At this time Kazuha called away Mic's attention and Heiji took the opportunity to study Mark. The man had raven black hair and mahogany eyes, and he couldn't be _that_ much older than himself.

When the dinner was through they moved onto the garden and back porch, chatting amongst themselves. After an hour or so of this had passed Mark said from the doorway to the dining room, "Hey, kid, we're about ready to leave." He addressed Mic. "I'm just packing up the dishes."

"A'ight I'll be right there." Mic called over his shoulder then turned to Heiji and laughed, "My brother. I'll have my teeth in a glass and a face like a prune, and he'll still be calling me 'kid'."

Heiji laughed as well, his uneasiness forgotten in a moment of humor. Mic stood and reached out a hand to pull Heiji to his feet. They moved into the dining room and Mic took some covered dishes from Shizuka's hands.

"We very much enjoyed having you all over." Shizuka Hattori said, bowing when they reached the door.

"I can't wait to see you on Monday Ronnie-chan." Kazuha said as she hugged the shorter girl.

The D family waved and then headed off to a big truck parked alongside the curb. They waved again as they drove off. Kazuha left soon after and Heiji barely noticed her go, his mind to preoccupied with the other family and the lingering uneasiness he still felt.

::In Tokyo::

"_Bueno hola señor_." A silky Spanish voice interrupted the quiet of the night around the rooftop.

Kaitou KID turned to face his new guest. She was beautiful even for his standards and it wasn't just habit that made him form a rose in his hand. He couldn't understand Spanish but he could tell a greeting when he heard one. "_Good evening to you as well, my lady._" He said in English.

He handed her the rose and it vanished from existence in her gloved hand. "_I've always loved my men to have manners._" That same accent accompanied her words as they translated to English as well.

Placing on a grin KID asked, "_To what do I owe the pleasure?_"

"_I am just here to watch,__ niño bonito__. I am Madame Poltergeist, it is a pleasure to finally meet you._" The woman walked to the edge of the roof and peered over.

"_Poltergeist. Hmm I bet there is an interesting story behind that._" KID said and backed up a little when Poltergeist whirled on him.

Angling her hip she grinned cheekily, "_Oh there is no time for that se__ñ__or; you will be late for your heist._"

"_Quite right, quite right. Well then Madame,_" KID kissed her gloved hand before jumping onto the ledge of the roof, "_I will do my best to give you a pleasant performance._"

With that he was gone and Hilary watched him go with eager eyes. Taking out the rose he gave her she twirled it around her fingers, "Oh yes, quite right indeed."


	10. Kidnapping

Mic's fingers drummed on the steering wheel of his 2010 Texas Edition Chevy Silverado. He messed with the settings of the radio, took a sip from the sweet tea sitting in the cup holder, and drummed some more. Turning to look at the house he began to hum and very obviously _didn't_ jump when the passenger door opened and Hilary hopped up into the seat.

"Everything is all set. They're ready to be picked up at her house in fifteen to twenty minutes." Hilary said adjusting her seatbelt.

Mic barely hesitated before putting the truck into drive and revving the engine to make McClain in the back howl. Hilary gave him a look. Mic grinned and pulled out onto the street. "Don't look at me like that sweetheart. I'm too excited."

Hilary rolled her eyes but inside she was grinning too. She knew how much this trip would mean to Mic when she arranged it. She was right about the timing too, it only took about fifteen minutes to reach Kazuha's house by vehicle.

She was excited to get a little girl time in while Mic indulged his cowboy heart. It was only three days after the dinner at Hattori's house that Hilary planned this trip. Heiji, Kazuha, Mic, and herself would all be going to a stable 45 minutes away that she had found out about while researching. She wanted to make up for missing the dinner just to meet KID, though her family was the only one that knew she had.

And Mic would get to spend some time with horses, which always lifted his spirits.

Mic honked the horn, McClain bayed, and within seconds Heiji and Kazuha were trotting down the front stepps of her home. Mic motioned for them to get in the back and just as quickly they were off again.

"Nice truck, Mic-kun. Is this your dog in the back?" Kazuha asked turned around in her seat to look at the slobbering bloodhound.

Mic grinned, "Yeah, that's ole McClain. He likes to go on drives. I couldn't bring them all though."

"Them all?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah, Mic has six dogs all together." Hilary answered. "But McClain is the only one who won't jump out of the back of the truck without tethering him down."

"So, have either of you been to this stable before?" Mic asked.

Heiji shrugged, "I think we went on a field trip there in elementary school. But we never really got around to going back."

Mic nodded and then put in one of his country CD's and rolled down his window. There was only the minimal amount of chatting after that as Mic was obviously enjoying his music and his good mood was infectious.

They arrive at the stable and quickly find a parking place in the shade. Mic is out of the car before the others and he's practically bouncing on his feet.

The stable is painted red and white and sits on a few acres of heavily forested land. Once inside Mic left Hilary with the others, to eager to wait. It was easy for him to find the areana and he quickly jumped the fence. There were four or five horses in the arena and he headed straight for them.

The horses snorted and took to his presence like ducks to water. From the sidelines Heiji watched while Hilary and Kazuha talked. "Mic-kun does very well with horses doesn't he?" Kazuha commented.

Hilary nodded, "Oh yeah, just watch him."

And Heiji did.

Mic pet one horse who had especially taken to him like he had been there his whole life. When the horses spooked and began to run, Mic just laughed and took off running after them. Turning when they turned, predicting their movements before they moved and playing with them as they cantered.

One horse finally approached Mic after a few minutes of what looked like a game of chicken from Heiji's point of view. Mic stroked the horse's jaw and pet his ears while the horse nibbled at Mic's pockets. Heiji had long lost track of what Kazuha and Hilary were talking about, to entranced by Mic's movements.

"Mic's always had a way with them." Hilary's voice finally drew his attention away from watching Mic and he fought down a blush, realizing he had been caught staring.

"I've never seen anything like it." Heiji admitted, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Most people haven't." Hilary retorted and motioned to where her brother was inspecting the shoes on one horse's left front hoof. The horse looked completely at ease with Mic poking around its legs. "I guess I'm used to it because I've lived with it so long but even in Texas people said he was something special."

Kazuha let out a little sound of appreciation when Mic swung up onto the back of one of the horses and began to trot around the arena bareback. That's when the screaming started.

"She was just here!" A crying woman yelled, the man in front of her, the owner of the stable, raised his hands to placate her.

"I'm sure she just wondered off-"

"NO! You don't understand she would never _do_ that you have to find her!" The woman sobbed.

Heiji looked at Mic, who was already off his horse and crossing the arena, then took off to join the owner and woman. Mic was hot on his heels.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what's going on?" Heiji asked.

"My daughter, she's gone!" The woman "Someone took her!"

"Are you positive of that?" Mic asked as alarm bells started ringing in their heads.

The woman sniffed, "She- she wouldn't wonder off, especially not without her bunny." At this the woman held out a stuffed rabbit, "I found this on the ground. She never goes anywhere without it."

"Ok, Mrs-"

"Garou. My name is Garou Fujiko. My daughter's name is Ame." The woman was handed a handkerchief and she sniffed into it.

"Mrs. Garou, I promise we will find your daughter. Can you tell us where you last saw her?" Mic said in a slow calming voice.

While Mic questioned the mother Heiji glanced around and turned to Kazuha, "Hey, why don't you and Hilary-san take a look around, see if you find the girl just hiding somewhere. I'll call the police if you can't find her."

Hilary and Kazuha nodded and went off to search. By now a small crowd had gathered around the woman and Mic. Heiji turned his attention to the owner, "I see cameras around here, where do you keep your security footage?"

The owner stuttered, "I-in the main office, but who are you?"

"I'm Hattori Heiji, detective. Now show us to the footage, the cameras may have caught something."

"Mrs. Garou please follow us." Mic motioned to her to follow "We'll need you to point your daughter out on camera."

The owner, named Mayuri Sosuke, lead them to an rather nice office just at the end of a few rows of stalls. Mayuri pulled up the footage requested, after determining the time frame to watch. It was nearly five minutes later when Ame, a dark haired child roughly eight years old, was snatched away by a middle aged man.

Fujiko gasped, "Oh god, it's him."

"You know this man?" Heiji asked pausing the video on a frame where you could see the man's face.

Fujiko started crying again, "That's my ex-husband. Ame's father!"

Heiji nodded at Mic who pulled out his cell and began to dial for the police. Heiji turned his attention to the woman, "Do you have any idea why your ex would kidnap his own daughter?"

Fujiko nodded, blew her nose, and looked up pleadingly. "The past few years have been really stressful for Hao…that's his name, Hao. He started getting…spells where he just wasn't himself. They got so bad I had no choice but to leave him. He refused to get help!"

"Mic, we've searched everywhere and can't find her." Hilary said as she walked in the door, followed by Kazuha. Mic turned to his sister.

"Yeah, that's because she is no longer in the stables. Her father, Garou Hao, is the kidnapper. He's still on the grounds somewhere though, the security cameras have a great angle on the parking lot and he didn't get her by car or leave through that direction. He's got the girl somewhere on this land." Mic said.

"We've called the police, they are on their way." Heiji added. "You four need to stay here and wait for them to arrive and explain the situation to them. Mayuri-san, please show them the footage you've shown us."

"What are you going to do?" Kazuha asked.

"Me and Mic are going to go search the grounds see if we can find any trace of the girl and her father." Heiji answered.

Mic grinned again, "We can do better than that." He turned to Fujiko, "Do you mind if I borrow Ame-chan's toy? I can use it to help find her."

Reluctantly Fujiko handed over the bunny. Hilary's eyes widened in understanding. "I'll go get McClain."


	11. Rescue

While Hilary runs to the truck, Mic checks the tack on the horses. "We'll find them quicker on horseback." He says as he pats the horse's neck.

Heiji doesn't argue and soon Hilary comes back holding the leash of the cowboy's bloodhound. Mic kneels down to the dogs level and starts talking to him in a low tone. "McClain, here smell this."

"Smell, ok good dog. That's a little girl who's lost. We need you to find her. Can you do that McClain? Can you?" The dog restlessly jumps from one side to the other and barks for good measure. "Good boy. Now go on, find the girl McClain, find the girl."

Mic unhooks the leash and McClain is off, nose to the floor. As soon as he catches the scent McClain bays and takes off after the invisible trail. Mic and Heiji climb onto their horses and follow closely behind. They leave Hilary and Kazuha to deal with the police when they arrive.

McClain makes sure that his master is always within sight while following the trail. It leads them deeper into the woods and sometimes they have to duck under tree branches. It feels like slow going to Heiji but he knows this dog is his best chance.

Mic doesn't say anything and Heiji doesn't feel the need to fill the silence. Despite the urgency of the situation, the woods are peaceful and the horse underneath him doesn't seem as strange as he thought it would. Then again the weirdness of riding side by side with a modern day cowboy doesn't escape his notice.

This is the first time Heiji has been alone with Mic since they met. Mic is wearing an outfit right out of a Roy Rogers film, kerchief tied around the neck included. His eyes catch the sunlight and for a second Heiji swears they glow.

Right as Heiji decides to break the silence, McClain bays and starts running. Mic picks up the pace and soon the two they have been looking for are within eyesight. McClain cuts them off and the man, Hao, turns to look at them franticly.

"No, no, no! Stay back!" Hao yells and pulls the little girl flush against his side.

The girl is crying quietly, snot dripping from her nose. Mic slips out of his saddle and raises his hands, "We're back. We won't come any closer."

Hao looks between the two men and the dog, searching for an escape. Mic places his hands on his hips, "What is your plan Hao-san?"

"My plan?"

"Yes. What are your plans for today? Why are you taking Ame-chan?" Mic asks.

"Taking, I'm not _taking_ Ame-chan, I'm _saving_ her!" Hao grits out, "Saving her from them!"

"Who Hao-san? Who are you saving her from?" Mic continues.

"The _others_! The same people that attacked my high school way back then. They're back, can't you see? Why can't anybody _see_?"

Heiji watches the conversation go back and forth for a few more minutes before he slips from his own saddle and makes his way over to Mic's side. "What's going on, is someone after this guy?"

Mic doesn't take is eyes of Hao and speaks to Heiji in a low voice, "This man is in the middle of a psychotic break. Fujiko told me he has a history of mental illness. This divorce acted as a trigger. There's nothing we can do, he thinks he's rescuing his daughter."

"What are you two talking about?" Hao asks suspiciously. "You're conspiring against me?"

Mic shakes his head, "No sir, nothing like that. We're just trying to figure out who we can help you Hao-san."

Hao yelled, "I don't need any help from you! I don't even know you!"

Hao suddenly picks up the child and turns and runs. Mic curses and jumps in the saddle much faster than Heiji manages. McClain is already on the trail and Mic gallops ahead. Mic catches up to them and takes Heiji by surprise when he leans out of the saddle mid gallop and wraps an arm around the little girl.

Mic straightens and Ame slides from her father's grip. She's sobbing now and the Hao scrambles after her. Mic is ruthless and turns his horse away from the father and back towards Heiji. The police arrive at that moment.

Mic trots out of the way while Hao is handcuffed and Heiji can see that whatever Mic is saying it's making the little girl nod and hug his chest.

Ame is reluctant to leave Mic's side, so the police let them ride back to the stables with her to meet her mother. Fujiko is quick to embrace her daughter and thanks Mic and Heiji profusely.

They are all taken to separate places to give their statements to police and by the time Heiji is done he finds Mic standing next to the horse he had been riding.

"You did great out there today," Heiji admits.

Mic shrugs and looks to where he can still see Fujiko and her daughter. "I guess so. Can't imagine what that kids gone through though."

Heiji nods, "She'll pull through. She's a tough kid to already be smiling after that."

Mic gives him a small smile and turns his face into the horse's neck. A hand on his arm pulls his attention away from Mic's sudden sadness and to Hilary who is standing behind him. She pulls him aside.

"You'll have to give Mic some space. He always gets a bit depressed right after things like this." Hilary looks back to her brother and sighs.

"Why?" Heiji asks.

Hilary smiles sadly, "Cases with kids involved are really personal really quick with him."

"And what about you?" Kazuha sneaks up from behind, "You've been uncharacteristically quiet all day."

Had he? Heiji hadn't noticed and now Mic was looking at him along with the others. He shrugs in response.

Mic gives one last longing look to the stables and heads over, "We should get going if we don't want to be late."

So they pay the manager their dues and pack up McClain into the back of the truck. When everyone is all settled in their seats Mic lowers the windows and puts some softer music on the radio. Kazuha insists on Heiji retelling the events of the day. So Heiji tells them everything from the time they started the chase to Mic's daring rescue.

Hilary smacks Mic's arm, "That was reckless, the guy could have had a weapon."

Mic shrugs again, not having said much at all. Kazuha compliments his bravery, and Mic smiles back at her, "Nah, Heiji would have done the same thing if I wasn't here. To tell the truth I was scared stiff the entire time. Scared something was gonna happen to that kid."

When they are finally dropped off at Kazuha's house Heiji makes a beeline to his bike and rushes home. He feels the need to talk to Kudo about the days events.

Maybe he'll have some idea as to why Heiji is feeling so strange about the cowboy.


	12. Gabriel

"An' then he just wrapped his arm around her, hangin' half way off his horse, and just pulled her to safety." Heiji finished.

"Sounds like you had a heck of a time." Conan commented, "I'm glad everyone came out safely. What happened to the dad?"

Heiji shifted the phone to his other ear, "He's in the hospital being evaluated last I heard. He'll probably be moved to a facility later."

"It's for the best." Conan added.

"So, Kudo, about Mic…what do you think about him?" Heiji inquired.

"I don't know him well enough to form a solid opinion but he seems…friendly." Conan mused, "Why do you ask?"

"I just- nothing feels _off_ to you?" Heiji stressed.

There was a pause, "What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know, I feel like something big is going to happen soon." Heiji said staring at his ceiling, idly swaying his chair to and fro. "And his _eyes_-"

"You know I don't believe in that kind of stuff Hattori." Conan deadpanned, "You imagination is carrying you away."

"Oi, my '_imagination'_ saved your ass once, remember that?" Heiji demanded.

"Coincidence." Conan answered. "Anyways, if you think he's that big of a deal then why don't you just go hang out with him?"

So that is how four days after his conversation with Kudo, Heiji found himself parking his bike outside the D mansion gate. The house was a pretty impressive three stories. Western style with a few large bronze stars stuck to the sides. He walked through a door in the fence that surrounded the property and up a walkway that lead to the front door.

A press of a bell later and the air was filled with howls. Within moments the door opened to a familiar purple sight. Ronnie looked up at him from the door, apparently keeping back a pair of dogs with her legs.

"Hattori-san!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Ronnie-san, mind if I come in?" Heiji said.

"Of course." She answered and opened the door all the way. She turned and attempted to shush the dogs away but they simply rounded her and approached Heiji. He got the door closed behind him and took note of the circling marble staircase to his right while he absently scratched the dogs behind the ears.

Ronnie put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "They seem to like you. You've met McClain. She's Sundance." She said pointing to the golden retriever. "Anyways what brings you here?"

Heiji straightened and scratched behind his ear, "Uh, actually I was wondering if Mic-san was around."

Ronnie blinked in surprise and nodded, "Yeah, you got here just in time, he just woke up from a nap." She motioned for him to follow her and stopped him from trying to remove his shoes. Ensuring him that they did not uphold that tradition in their house.

'Western' was really the right word for the style the house was furnished in. Ronnie led him through a pair of swinging saloon doors into a kitchen and the sight before him made him pause in surprise. Mic was standing at a large oven, spatula and skillet in hand, wearing a kerchief on his head and a pink apron. Behind him sitting at the island was Hilary, who was reading over some documents.

"Mic, you have company!" Ronnie said taking up residence beside Hilary.

Mic looked over at Heiji, grinned and waved the hand that held the spatula. "You're just in time. I'm making some grilled cheese. Want some?"

Heiji shook his head quickly, "Uh, nah, thanks though."

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Mic said brightly.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you weren't busy or anything, if you wanted to catch the baseball game this afternoon. It's nearer to your house than mine and I thought since you were new to town and everything…" Heiji rambled but stopped when he saw Mic pause.

Mic flipped a sandwich and turned back to him, "Really?"

"If you want to." Heiji answered.

Mic nodded, "Yeah, sure! That sounds great."

This perks Heiji up, "Good, well then, um, it starts around five so-"

"Why don't you stay until then?" Ronnie said picking up her school things, "To save gas and everything."

"Yeah, why not stay?" Mic said turning around with a virtual tower of sandwiches on a plate that he sat between himself and Hilary.

Heiji shrugged and let Mic lead him to a chair at the island. He couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated being in such close proximity to Hilary who leered at him before Ronnie elbowed her in the side. Hilary and Mic both took a sandwich and began eating.

"So, how's the folks?" Mic began. Heiji chuckled and answered, falling into conversation with the D family easily.

After a while, both Ronnie and Hilary left to go to their respective rooms and work on their respective projects. Leaving Mic and Heiji sitting at the island sipping on sweet tea with the two dogs curled up behind their chairs.

Mic was quiet for a few moments, "Hattori, tell me honestly, how has Ronnie been doing in school?"

Heiji thought for a moment. Ronnie seemed to be a cheerful, if a bit shy and intelligent young girl. She had carved out a place for herself in the school with relative ease. Kazuha may have had a hand in helping her find her place and meet new people but people genuinely seemed to like her. Heiji says as much and Mic sighs in relief.

"Why do you worry about her so much?" Heiji finds himself asking.

Mic's expression saddens, his eyes drifting to his glass, "When she was ten she was diagnosed with leukemia. She had a bone marrow transplant at eleven and she was finally declared in remission at twelve."

Heiji felt his stomach drop, "So, she is ok now though right?"

Mic nodded, "Yeah, she's health as can be. But her immune system is weak and she gets sick easily. I'm just…We're all scared one day it might come back. And this time…" He sighed heavily.

Heiji tried to wrap his head around the horror of that kind of situation. Mic stood and untied the apron, "Worst part of it was, none of us could help. Couldn't even be her donor. We had to- Well I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Why couldn't you be donors? I thought family members were the most likely to be viable." Heiji asked in confusion.

Mic hung the apron on a hook near the back door and turned to look at him for a moment. "Oh, yeah I forgot you didn't know. My parents adopted Mark, Hilary, and Ronnie. One a year till I was four, the year my dad died."

"I see." Was Heiji's response.

Mic poured some more sweet tea and put the sandwich plate in the dishwasher. "Let's see…Mark was adopted when I was one, Hilary when I was two and Ronnie when I was three. Ronnie was just six months old when we got her. Man how time flies."

"And how old is Hilary and Mark by the way?" Heiji questioned.

"Hilary's nineteen and Mark is twenty." Mic explained.

Heiji nodded in response mentally adding the information to what he now knew about Mic's family. What was the saying? _'Curious-er and Curious-er!' _If only now he could ask about his parents, but that would be overstepping all sorts of lines.

"So which way we going?" Mic asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Heiji asked wisely.

Mic smirked, "We could take my truck or your bike? It's nearin' five o'clock now and we don't want to be late."

"Oh, yeah, right. My bike is fine since I know the route." Heiji answered, standing and stretching his back.

Mic agreed, "'Kay just let me go get ready and I'll meet you out front."

The two of them walked through the living room once more and parted ways at the foot of the stairs. Mic trotted up them and disappeared down a hallway at the end. Heiji walked out the front door and back to his bike. He waited a few minutes and then Mic came through the door in the fence.

He was wearing his ball cap with the fishhook clip on the brim. He turned it around and shoved it snugly onto his head. "Hope you don't mind drivin' since I ain't got a helmet."

Heiji put his own helmet on, "I guess we don't have a choice do we?"

"Nope." Mic grinned and waited for Heiji to straddle the bike before hopping on behind him.

The drive to the baseball park was only a bit awkward from Heiji's point of view. When they arrived they paid for their tickets. Mic eagerly buys hotdogs from the vendor by the gate, enough for both of them. When they track down their seats, they end up being on the aisle. They make themselves confortable and eat their hotdogs before starting to chat again.

Mic confesses that he never spent much time with sports, besides horses and shooting, but he enjoyed watching them live when he could. Heiji talks about his love for the sport and his passion for kendo. He'll admit that he bragged a bit.

By the time the game started they were telling stories of their triumphs like old friends. So when the third inning rolled around they never had an inkling of what was about to conspire.

A man with salt and pepper hair drunkenly made his way up the steps, a beer bottle dangling from his fingers. It struck them as odd, because they didn't believe that alcohol was allowed on the premise. From their observations they could tell the man was a surgeon but then he passed by them and they decided to ignore him.

A loud thump a few moments later caused them to begin to glance over their shoulder, but then a sharp crash below them brought their eyes forward. The beer bottle lay on the steps, broken in half with the sharp ends pointing skyward. Then the man hurtled past them and landed on the bottle with a sickening sound.

Mic and Heiji stared in shock as a woman began to scream about the blood pooling out of the man's mouth and under his head. The two got their wits about them and shouted for someone to call an ambulance, jumping to their feet and rushing to the man's prone form.

The bottle had gone through the back of the surgeon's neck, severing it. He had died instantly. The boys shared a look, "If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes…" Heiji began.

Mic shook his head, "This is crazy."

The two kept people away and assured some of the people who needed it. The game stopped and officials arrived. The ambulance got there some time later and confirmed what they already knew. The police arrived to take statements.

The policeman recognized Heiji. "This has been the craziest few weeks of my career." The man admitted, "This guy had it coming to him though. He's always been a drunk. Rumors are he has caused a lot of problems during his surgeries, like leaving things behind inside people and I think a person even died under his care. So the bottle killing him? Ha."

Mic gave the man a strange look, "What do you mean about these past few weeks? How can anything odder than this happen?"

The man shrugged, "Just a few days ago a guy got struck by lightning in broad daylight! He had been an electroshock therapist back in the day…and the others? It seems like karma has come through town if you ask me."

"What others?" Mic asked. Heiji wondered what had Mic so interested in the freak accidents but didn't ask.

The policeman went on to tell some of the wildest stories Heiji had ever heard, and if it weren't for how serious he looked, Heiji wouldn't have believed half of it.

The guy was called away and Heiji turned to Mic, "I guess we might as well leave. The game has been canceled." He stretched, "Why does this always happen?"

Mic was quiet a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I got some phone calls to make anyways. Sorry about the game though, it was just getting good."

They began to make way through the crowd and suddenly Mic spotted something, or someone, in the crowd. Mic froze solid and then suddenly started off into the crowd. Heiji followed closely behind, careful not to lose him, wondering what had startled him so. Mic suddenly grabbed a man by the shoulder and turned him around.

The man began to say something and then stopped, stared, and broke out in a wild grin. "Mic!"

"Grandfather!" Mic blurted as the two hugged fiercely.

'_Grandfather?'_ Heiji thought, the man couldn't be older than forty.

The two stepped back and the man began to appraise Mic. "Well look at you! All grown up since the last I saw you. What are you doing here?"

Mic chuckled, "We just moved here and we-" he stopped then, seeming to remember Heiji's presence, "Uh, right, Hattori! Um, this is Gabriel…my _uncle_."

Heiji stepped forward, arms crossed. Gabriel had the same eyes as Mic, if a shade darker. They were definitely related. He stuck a hand out, "Hattori Heiji. I go to school with Mic's little sister."

"Pleasure's mine." Gabriel chuckled, shaking his hand. "So Ronnie's doing better since the last time we saw each other. How is everyone? I'd love to see them." Gabriel said clapping his hands together.

"I could take you there." Mic rubbed the back of his neck. "Hattori, I think I'll catch a ride with him if you don't mind. It's been a few years since we last saw each other."

Hattori shrugged, "Sure, I bet you have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see ya around."

The two said their goodbyes and Heiji turned to make his way to the bike. A few steps later and he remember something he wanted to tell Mic, and turned around to say it.

Gabriel and Mic where gone.


End file.
